happykissfandomcom-20200213-history
Warera Kedakaki Edelstein!!
Warera Kedakaki Edelstein!! (We are the noble Edelstein!!) is the opening theme of anime. It is sung by Edelstein, which is composed of the student council, and was released as a single on April 18, 2018. Romaji=Warera Furanui kishidan, EDELSTEIN!! Ishi no ue ni mo sanzen nen (funkotsu saishin) Ushi no ayumi mo banrinari (kenjitsu zenshin) Doryoku. Tanren koko ni ari Namakemono ni wa makeru (nante) chijoku (nante) Mou ni do to yurusanai! EDELSTEIN! Shouri wo tsukami Dare mo oyobanu ki takaki naito de arou EDELSTEIN! Hokori no tame ni Kono hikari wo shikato me ni yakitsukero saa! Seifuku shite yaru kanarazu kitto Honemi ni kizameyo nikuki bushoudomo yo! Bushou nikukerya kesa mo nikui (dou gai houfuku) Naito no kao wa san do mo nai (san do dokoro ka ichi domo nai!) Taida. Randa ga habikore ba Shinshi na mono ni mukui (mo nai) sukui (mo nai) Sonna koto yurusanai! EDELSTEIN! Ikuta no tsumi ni Kanarazu ya fusawashii batsu wo ataene ba EDELSTEIN! Hirefusu mae ni Haigo ni aru shinjitsu ni kizuku ga ii saa! Seifuku (seifuku) shite yaru (shite yaru) mirai eigou Yumeyume kuyame yo onore no taiman wo! Kunan. Konnan sore yori mo Tae gataki koto shiranai (nante) wasureru (nante) sore dake wa… Die Verwandlung! Yurusenai! EDELSTEIN! Shouri wo tsukami Dare mo oyobanu ki takaki naito de arou EDELSTEIN! Hokori no tame ni Kono hikari wo shikato me ni yakitsukero saa! Seifuku (seifuku) shite yaru (shite yaru) kanarazu kitto Honemi ni kizameyo nikuki bushoudomo yo! |-|Kanji=我らフラヌイ騎士団、エーデルシュタイン！！ 石の上にも三千年(粉骨砕身) 牛の歩みも万里なり(堅実前進) 努力・鍛錬　此処に在り 怠け者には　負ける(なんて)恥辱(なんて) もう二度と　許さない！ エーデルシュタイン！勝利を掴み 誰も及ばぬ気高きナイトであろう エーデルシュタイン！誇りのために この光をしかと眼に焼き付けろ　さあ！ 征服　(征服) してやる　(してやる) 必ずきっと 骨身に　刻めよ　憎き不精どもよ！ 不精憎けりゃ袈裟も憎い(同害報復) ナイトの顔は三度もない(「三度どころか一度もない！」) 怠惰・懶惰が　蔓延れば 真摯な者に　報い(もない)救い(もない) そんなこと　許さない！ エーデルシュタイン！幾多の罪に 必ずや相応しい罰を与えねば エーデルシュタイン！ひれ伏す前に 背後にある真実に気づくがいい　さあ！ 征服　(征服) してやる (してやる)　未来永劫 ゆめゆめ　悔めよ　己の怠慢を！ 苦難・困難　それよりも 耐え難きこと　知らない(なんて)忘れる(なんて) それだけは… 「ディ・フェァヴァンドルグ！」 許せない！ エーデルシュタイン！勝利を掴み 誰も及ばぬ気高きナイトであろう エーデルシュタイン！誇りのために この光をしかと眼に焼き付けろ　さあ！ 征服 (征服)　してやる (してやる)　必ずきっと 骨身に　刻めよ　憎き不精どもよ！ |-|English=We are Furanui's knights, Edelstein!! Three thousand years etched upon stone (diligent work) At the slow pace of a cow (steady progress) Hard work and discipline are here Being defeated by a slothful person (no way) is disgraceful (no way) If that happened, it would be unforgiveable! Edelstein! Grasp victory There is no one as noble as we are Edelstein! For the sake of our pride Burn this light into your memory We will conquest (we will conquest) with absolute (with absolute) certainty Engrave it upon your flesh and bones, you detestable creatures Those who hate slothfulness hate those who are lazy (an eye for an eye) No one will see a knight's face three times (Three times? More like more than once!) If slothfulness and laziness spread The earnest will (not) be rewarded with(out any) providence Such acts are unforgiveable! Edelstein! A pile of sins Certainly deserves an appropriate punishment Edelstein! Before you prostrate yourself Be aware of the pleasant truth behind you We will conquer (we will conquer) with certainty (with certainty) for eternity Be absolutely repenting for you negligence More than suffering and hardships We've forgotten (no way) about unbearable things (no way) Except that... "Transform!" ...they are unforgiveable! Edelstein! Grasp victory There is no one as noble as we are Edelstein! For the sake of our pride Burn this light into your memory We will conquest (we will conquest) with absolute (with absolute) certainty Engrave it upon your flesh and bones, you detestable creatures Category:Music Category:Single Category:Album Category:OP/ED